


Unwavering Motivation

by Synli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Becoming a City Guard is a grueling process that takes years of training which most Cadets don't end up seeing through til the end. It's an intense amount of physical and psychological pressure to force teenagers through, but somehow they remain. What could possibly motivate someone so strongly to keep getting back up every day and returning to their training with such gusto? Why does one of the Cadets always sneak away after their training is finished each day? What motivates her to keep going?





	Unwavering Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first stories without any sexual situations! *Gasp*   
> Don't worry, there will be more time for that later.  
> At the moment I was curious to see what you all thought of this story that I had thought up. I have a few ideas for a world that it could be set in and more will be revealed if I get the time to continue developing it.
> 
> If you're interested in any sort of commission work from writing smut to helping out with world building please look no farther than the link below. You can even feel free to just shoot me a message on Discord at Synli#5352
> 
> [Commission Info](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11BaZaZgkJHHO4CBEggsbTLCka8Gg7PDiECkZQz8zMbo/edit?usp=sharing)

A shrill whistle cut through the controlled chaos of the training yard that signalled the end of the day’s drills. All around the grassy expanse pairs of cadets bowed to each other before they made their way back to the barracks one-by-one. A lone female,training clothes drenched in sweat brought forth by the scorching sun above, broke off from the rest of the cadets with little more than a wave to her fellow trainees.

Though Rose was fully aware of the ire her actions earned from her instructors, she slipped away from the crowd with a grin. Within moments the blonde had escaped into the city proper from beyond the walls of the Guard’s training compound. As she made her way through the winding streets no one sent more than one glance her way. As far as the world outside was concerned she was just another street rat and she would gladly play that roll over having others get between her and her destination.

So it was as it had been every day for the better half of two years. She made her way through the city streets at a brisk pace, her only stop being to throw a few coins to one of the many merchants that lined the sides of the street. Swiftly, she pocketed two cloth-wrapped packages before she was on her way once more. Despite the occasional grimace of discomfort that would find its way onto her sun-kissed face, she refused to slow her pace and soon found herself surrounded by buildings crafted from higher class materials.

“Tch.” The blonde ran a hand through her short, messy hair as an exceptionally snooty woman shot her a look that could curdle milk. With fancier neighborhoods came the rich and opulent crowd who would have no problem letting you know how much you don’t belong. “How can she stand to live around all these people?”

“They’re not all bad, you know. Besides, you are covered in sweat and dirt.” A voice not unlike a song answered the cadet’s rhetorical question and caused her to spin to search out its owner. Leaning up against one of the immaculate brick buildings that lined the wealthy half of the city was a dark-cloaked figure who’s hood obscured their face. As she caught sight of the smaller figure a smirk soon replaced the scowl that had found itself on her face. “Rosette~”

“Which never seems to phase you, Milady. And it’s Rose! I haven’t been ‘Rosette’ since we were kids.” With a chuckle the blonde female reached out and grasped the figure’s hood and pulled it back in one quick motion. As her hood fell back a pale-skinned female grinned up at her. Intricate swirls of what appeared to be black ink swirled and danced slowly beneath her porcelain skin.

With a grin of childlike enthusiasm Rose ruffled the top of the shorter female’s long black hair. Despite her regal appearance the target of her affection squeaked happily from the familiar touch of her friend. The blonde’s hair-ruffling was brought to an abrupt end as the cloaked female punched her in the side. 

“Oof!” The cadet winced as her friend’s small fist connected with a sore muscle. 

“Hey! Take it easy on me, wouldja?” Something between a laugh and a groan escaped through Rose’s gritted teeth as she raised a hand to shield the offending area. For the first time since her face had been revealed the smile fell away from the dark-haired female’s face as her expression took on a grave seriousness. Despite easily outweighing and standing a foot taller than the other female, the color drained from the blonde’s cheeks as she raised her hands to wave away the other girl’s concern. “H-hey! It’s okay Iris, just a little sore, that’s all!”

Why do you do it?” Iris’s voice trembled as her clenched fists fell to her sides. The shift in tone from the other female caught Rose off guard and her mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to formulate a response for her hurt-sounding friend. The markings that adorned the cloaked girl’s pale skin swirled in faster and more reckless patterns as she raised her gaze from the ground to glare at the wannabe guard. “You’re always getting hurt. Why are you so dead set on becoming a city guard?”

Before Iris could get herself any more worked up the blonde forced a small cloth-wrapped parcel into her face. With a growl of frustration the regal female accepted the wrapped bun. As Rose came to rest beside her against the wall she quickly unwrapped the fluffy pastry and began to tear through it like a starving animal.

Despite her previous annoyance and small stature the shorter female let a hearty laugh escape her slender frame as she giddily devoured the sweet treat. As the two friends enjoyed their snacks against the old brick wall the atmosphere between them relaxed and any unpleasantness seemed to fade away for the moment. 

Rose watched her friend eat with a gleeful smile as she slowly picked at her own bun. Every now and then she would hide a wince with a cough or a deep exhale for fear of being scolded once more. 

“My my, that wasn’t very ladylike of you, your highness. Just what are they teaching you up there?” The blonde chided her smaller friend as she seemed to finish her food in no time flat. A crimson blush spread across Iris’s face instantly as she reeled back and socked the cadet in the gut before a grin re-appeared on her face. 

“Yeah Yeah. Stay safe out there, Rose.” With a weary sigh the regal youth hugged her friend close before she bid her a farewell. Just before she rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight she turned and fixed the still-eating female with a stern glare. “Don’t be reckless!”

Just like that, she was gone. A sigh of exasperation slipped from Rose’s lips as she held a hand to her bruised side. A look of pain slipped its way onto her face as she leaned back to rest her head against the wall. “It’ll be worth it in the end. One day I’ll be able to tell you the truth. One day. Then, I’ll deserve you.”

With that, the lone female began a slow trek back across the city to the barracks where she would rest her head before doing the same thing as she had every other day before. No amount of soreness could dull the smile on her face as she slowly finished off her own food on the journey back.


End file.
